megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gharnef
Gharnef is a character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and one of its major antagonists. He is voiced by Ken Narita. Appearances * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: Major Antagonist History is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series, specifically the titles set in Archanea. Originally a pupil of the White Sage Gotoh of Khadein, Gharnef betrayed him after being passed up to inherit the holy Aura spell due to his lack of a caring heart. Gharnef stole the Darksphere from Gotoh's possession and used it to forge the invincible Imhullu spell, and with this he invaded Khadein and killed his fellow pupil Miloah. Now wishing to conquer the entire continent, Gharnef worked to revive the Shadow Dragon Medeus and restore the Dolhr Empire and participated in the invasion of Altea. Secretly wishing to usurp Medeus after he had served his purpose to his plans, Gharnef stole the Falchion from Altea and kidnapped Altea's princess Elice to gain access to the Aum Staff, capable of resurrection. Before his plans could come to fruition, Gharnef was killed by the army of Elice's brother Marth using the Starlight magic; a special spell created by Gotoh to counteract Imhullu. Gharnef was able to escape death by hiding his soul in the Darksphere and used the sphere's power to seduce Emperor Hardin of Archanea into being his puppet, now wishing to revive Medeus as an all powerful Dark Dragon and destroy the world outright. Despite attempting to steal the Starlight spell so that it couldn't be used against him, Gharnef was killed once and for all by Marth's army. Profile Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Gharnef appears as an enemy boss in Chapter 6 and Mirage partner of Yatsufusa Hatanaka. The originator of the game's conflict, his background in the game mirrors that of his Fire Emblem origins; the ambitious student of a great sage, he became jealous when his master chose another apprentice to inherit his greatest knowledge. Gharnef schemes to revive the Shadow Dragon Medeus, but is undone by the hero Marth and his companions. Following his defeat, he was sealed away. As time passed and the seal grew weaker, he used his power to traverse dimensions and invade Tokyo, where he began by staging the Mass Disappearance that spirited away almost everyone present at an opera, including the performers, crew, and audience, with only the young Tsubasa Oribe spared. He partnered with Yatsufusa, who secretly harbors a desire to destroy his own world, and together they orchestrate a plan to conduct the Opera of Shadow; a ritual to awaken Medeus. When Itsuki's party is on the final leg of their trials to acquire the counter to the Opera of Shadow, the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem, Gharnef and Yatsufusa intervene and steal away Marth's spirit to prevent Itsuki from acquiring it himself. Yatsufusa, still recognizing Itsuki and his companions as a threat, offers all of his Performa to Gharnef so that the Pontifex can finish them off. Despite this, Gharnef loses the battle, but his spirit manages to escape, taking Marth's own spirit with him to Medeus in order to prevent the Opera of Light from succeeding. Prior to his battle with Itsuki's party, Gharnef informs him that the Opera of Light, the ritual to summon the Divine Dragon Naga, bears its own consequences. After Gharnef was sealed away, Naga cleansed her world of all Performa to prevent him from gaining any means of freeing himself. Thus was his reason for seeking Performa from another world. Trivia *Gharnef's Mirage design in Tokyo Mirage Sessions appears to be inspired by the design of YHVH. His true physical being is portrayed as a disembodied gray, bald head with glowing red eyes hidden away behind a protective sphere that breaks apart as damage is done to him. The rest of his "body" is a mechanism that serves as a torso from which limbs made of energy emerge. Gallery Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Enemies Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Bosses